Rapunzel
Rapunzel is a young, kind, yet tough, girl with hair of 70 feet in length and the main character in Disney's Tangled. She is also the lost princess whom her real parents are looking for. She was always curious about what the world outside her tower really was like. Her true home is the kingdom named Corona. Personality Rapunzel is a spirited, smart, clever, kind, playful, and a very adventurous girl in her late teens, though a bit naive. However, she is not afraid to stand up for herself or others when the situation calls for bravery. Having spent all of her life isolated in a tower with little else to do, she is proficiently educated in literature, and talented in almost all areas such as music and baking and even more advanced subjects like astronomy, as illustrated by her completely charted astronomical patterns. Her greatest passion is art, as indicated by the pervasive amount of painting on the walls inside the tower. While she longs to see the world beyond her window, she is very obedient to Mother Gothel. Despite having ambivalent feelings after leaving her tower in excitement to finally see the world, she confronts and rebels against Mother Gothel's wish of her returning to the tower after a short journey with Flynn Rider. She is quite daring; leaping from tall cliffs and swinging great lengths with her hair. She is completely immune to Flynn's so-called charms and has little tolerance for his antics, which usually results in her utilizing the pan against Flynn. She is also very charismatic; able to influence a group of pub thugs to share their dreams and convince Maximus, the palace steed of the Captain, to postpone his pursuit of Flynn until she fulfills her dream on her birthday (which is heavily emphasized). Rapunzel is also known, particularly by Pascal, to be quite trustworthy and never ever breaks the promises she makes. She is very determined to accomplish her dream of seeing the floating lights, even strong-arming Flynn into going along with her plan and passing any other obstacle along the way, as well as tricking Gothel into making her beloved mother travel for three days to get a white paint for her birthday (of course, to buy some time). Although she initially feared that the dream of seeing those lights may not meet her expectation and that there would be no other means to pursue in life after that dream has been fulfilled, Rapunzel is able to overcome those fears by having Flynn's support and belief that a new dream will emerge in place of the fulfilled one. Rapunzel is also rebellious, tough, and courageous, as seen with the thugs. Trivia *She is voiced by Mandy Moore, who also voiced Nita. *Rapunzel will meet Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Skipper, Aladar, and their friends in Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled. *Rapunzel will meet Simba and the Jungle Adventure Crew in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Tangled. *Rapunzel will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom Gets Tangled. *Rapunzel will meet Team Lightyear in Team Lightyear Gets Tangled with Rapunzel. * Rapunzel is also Elsa and Anna's Cousin. *Rapunzel met Yogi Bear and his gang in Yogi Bear Gets Tangled with Rapunzel. *Rapunzel met Danny and his friends in Danny Gets Tangled with Rapunzel. *Rapunzel will meet Tino Tonitini and his friends in Tino Tonitini Gets Tangled. *Rapunzel will meet Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends in Thomas the Tank Engine Gets Tangled. *Rapunzel will meet the FT Squad in The FT Squad Gets Tangled. *Rapunzel will meet Barney and Friends in Barney Gets Tangled with Rapunzel. *Rapunzel will join Barney again in Barney Gets Frozen by the Snow Queen. *In Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea), Rapunzel, along with Pascal, Flynn Rider, and Maximus, joins Pooh and his friends for a trip to Tokyo Disney Sea to watch the Fantasmic show and save Mickey's Imagination. *Rapunzel will guest star, along with the other princesses in Pooh's Adventures of Memoirs of a Geisha. *Rapunzel reveals in Barney's Adventures of Muppets Most Wanted that she has a fear of airplanes, after watching the Airplane! movie, and its sequel. *Rapunzel is Dez's Cousin and She Met Sora and Dez's Other Friends in Sora Gets Tangled. *She will appear in Jewel Sparkles' Adventure. *Rapunzel will meet Connor Lacey and his team in The Irelanders Gets Tangled. *Rapunzel will meet Bob the Builder and his friends in Bob the Builder Gets Tangled. Gallery Rapunzel with her short Brown Hair.jpg|Rapunzel with her short Brown Hair 259px-Tangledmain.jpg|Princess Rapunzel. Rapunzel's Pony Form.png|Rapunzel's Pony Form Rapunzel with her Pikachu.png|Rapunzel with her Pikachu Evil Rapenzal.png|Rapunzel corrupted by the Dark Side Rapunzel_KHIII.png|Rapunzel (Kingdom Hearts III) Rapunzel_PR.png|Rapunzel in "Tangled: The Series (Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure)" Rapunzel_and_the_Great_Tree_(8).JPG.jpg|Rapunzel's hair turns black by Moonstone incantation G1 targetmaster rapunzel transformer by knickx dcrwqu7-pre.png|Rapunzel as a Transformer Category:Protagonists Category:PRINCESSES Category:HEROINES Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroines Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Females Category:Queens Category:Disney princesses Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Wives Category:Pure of Heart Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Singing characters Category:Life Savers Category:Narrators Category:Main Protagonist Category:Barney's Allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana members Category:Winnie the Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Ohana members Category:German-Accented characters Category:Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Team members Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Kingdom Hearts Relatives Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Ponies Category:Unicorns Category:Rich characters Category:Intelligent characters Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Star Butterfly's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Fairy Tales Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Victims Category:Married Heroes Category:Feminists Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:In love heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Rich Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Movie Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Dreamers Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Adaptive Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Deal Makers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Nature Lovers Category:Live-action characters Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Tangled characters Category:Characters Who Cry Category:MelodyPurplePrincess's Team Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Characters voiced by Mandy Moore Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Characters that appear in Ralph Breaks the Internet Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Singing Heroines Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:New Seven Hearts Category:Princess Warriors Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Barefoot Characters Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Bob the Builder's Adventures allies Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Jewel Sparkles' Adventure allies Category:Horsemen Category:Minnie Mouse's Adventures Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:Long Haired Characters Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Jimmy Neutron’s Adventures allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies